Welcome To Disney High
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: Now have you ever wondered what you favorite Disney characters would be like in high school? Well this story will show that sometimes life isn't always that easy at a certain place.
1. Intro

Intro

Ok so some of you are wondering why i'm working on this well it was because well I knew a character perspective story was needed.

Oh and also it was because ever since I worked on high school advice, I had an idea of a character perspective featuring Disney characters surviving high school and I never forgot it ever since.

Well and also this is my first character perspective since "The Return Of The Good Panther".

So yeah I knew now would be the perfect time to work on this.

With that said, let's what life is like in Disney High.


	2. Chapter 1

Prince Philip

Well here we are: another year of high school and well this year should be interesting.

Oh i'm sorry do you just start reading this well in case you were wondering i'm Prince Phillip the son of King Hubert and boyfriend of Aurora and the reason this year would be interesting is because i'm a senior.

I know right I mean it's crazy to think that somehow I would make it this far and well let's just say thank god i'm not a lazy ass like a certain yuo know who.

Now if you were wondering how I got this far, well it's been quite an interesting journey that I went through.

It all began when I was a kid in school I knew I was going to go far in life.

Of course I did do well in school because well most of the teachers doubted that I wouldn't make it at all.

But guess what? I proved them wrong, wanna know why?

Because I always work my ass off, get good grades, be nice and kind to the teachers, and not be lazy at all.

So yeah let's just say it's good to be a hard worker than rather a lazy ass.

After I survived middle school, I first met Aurora and I knew she was the one for me.

Of course she was the daughter of King Stefan and Queen Leah but she was the one that i've been looking for.

Well at first she was a bit shy but as our relationship got better, she now trusts me more than ever and i'm glad she came because without her i'm nothing.

Oh and don't worry just because i'm in a relationship with her doesn't mean it distracted me from school.

I still went to school and still did well so well that most teachers knew I had a purpose in life.

Now of course I thought going through school was fine.

But as it turns out the experience from school would help a whole lot when I came to Disney High and I knew this was quite a crazy place.

At first I was just getting used to it but man since I somehow survived and made it this far, honestly that's saying a lot coming from me.

So while I was getting used to Disney High, I then chose my classes very carefully and well I knew this was going to be quite an interesting journey indeed.

When I was in my freshman year, well at first it was a bit stressful but as the months came, I got a little bit better and my grades were doing good as well so yeah let's just say it good to be prepared than to come unprepared.

And so when freshamn year ended, I then came to sophmore and junior year and well thankfully I got better and better as the years came.

I got so better that Principal Haithi knew I would go far in life after i'm done with high school.

So now that i'm in my senior year, honestly i'm so glad I made it this far and my relationship with Aurora has gotten a lot better as a matter of fact.

Well since I will graduate this year, I honestly can't wait for what the future brings in next for me.


	3. Chapter 2

Princess Jasmine

Oh man I can't believe I have to do this again going to school.

Oh hi there i'm Jasmine the daughter of Sultan.

Now i'm going to be honest since I made it this far, I thought I wouldn't be here right now.

So it all began when I was a little girl, I always thought I was different from the other girls back then.

To begin with, the other girls thought that I would rather drop out than be in school and you know what, i'm not gonna let them decide what I do in my life and I well pretty much ignored them all the time.

Now back at home, I have a tiger named Rajah and well he knows how to be there for me.

He's very loyal to me and he knows that when I feel down, he's always there to comfort me.

So basically he's like a therapy animal to me and without him I would be nothing.

As the years came and went, I well did the best I could in school and thankfully the teachers didn't me much shit since they knew I could do it.

Now the experience that I had in school was needed more than ever when I came to Disney High.

The place was well quite unexpected because i've never been to a place that's been quite crazy.

You see everyone here is well quite different from each other.

Now I thought I wouldn't make it far but when Aladdin came, I knew he could be the one for me.

Oh and in case you folks don't know who he is, well he's a tomboy who's daring and he was also a good person.

So yeah let's just say he's the reason i made it this far.

Even my dad and Rajah seem to like him because he's always there for me.

I hope someday we'll be married and live a happy life.

So since i'm about to become a senior next year with Aladdin by my side, nothing is my way at all.


	4. Chapter 3

Peter Pan

Man I should've known this would happen to me.

Oh i'm sorry did you just heard my thought?

Well in case you didn't know i'm Peter Pan aka The Boy Who Never Grows Up

Now some of you are thinking how did I get into this much trouble?

Well it's really not that easy since i've been knwon to be a prankster and at first I thought hat wouldn't get me in trouble.

But however that would change and not in a good way.

It all started when I was in NeverLand and I knew I needed education more than ever.

So I decided to go through Pre K to 12th grade and well sure it may seem crazy for most but for me at first it was pretty easy.

I mean honestly I thought doing school and not getting in trouble was just fien for me.

Well that is until I came to Disney High and man this place was basically high school but a whole lot different.

Now I thought the students here would ahve fun but instead they would rather stay focused on their work and they honestly don't have any time for my playful antics at all.

Honestly I thought that was bullshit because everyone should have fun but no they would rather spend time with their friends and not me and yes I did get left out.

Now I knew the only way to make friends is to get their attention.

Of course I thought of how to get their attention but I thought of the right idea and well it may have been the most stupidest idea to most but to me this was the only option.

So when luch came, my time was about to come.

It all started when I began flying and well the whole caferteria couldn't believe it at all and I thought I finally got their attention at last.

But then all of a sudden, I then fell and crashed into the cool kids and even worse their clothes were completely ruined.

So yeah let's just say that was such a shitty thing I did because I didn't mean to do it I was just trying to make friends that's all.

Of course Principal Haithi wasn't pleased at all with me and he then announced that I will no longer be attending this school and I got forbidden back to NeverLand.

So it's been a few weeks since I got suspened and well I really wish I could get a second chance and hopefully not do what I did back then.

I hope someday I will never do that again ever and hopefully another chance will come for me.


	5. Chapter 4

Princess Aurora

Man i'm so thankful I made it this far.

Oh i'm sorry did you by chance learn about me and Philip's relationship?

Well in case you didn't know i'm Princess Aurora the daughter of King Stefan and Queen Leah.

Now before I get into my realtionship with him, I want to show you how I made it this far in life.

It all began when I was born and on that same day, my parents knew I could more in life.

So when the time came, I went to school and well at first I was a bit nervous to go there because well I never prepared.

But thankfully the teachers there were really not that bad so they helped me a whole lot there and i'm quite thankful for them because without them, I wouldn't be here right now.

Now that I was able to get used to school, I knew it was the place to be.

Of course school was just fine but the years that I went through would help when I came to Disney High.

Now of all the places that i've been to none would compare to Disney High and coming from me that's saying a whole lot.

I mean this place was quite unusal for me because here's the thing: i've never been in high school.

Oh and also there were lots of cute boys and well they were not the one for me at all.

Of course it was a bit hard at first here but all that would change when Philip came and I knew he was the one for me.

I mean sure there were other boys who wnated me but I ignored them and went with Philip and that was by far the best thing I did so far.

He was such a nice guy and since he didn't rush at all, I knew he was quite the guy for me.

Oh and he would always be there for me and get this even my parents like him so even they knew I chose the right one.

Now I know you're probably thinking how do you have a good reationship?

Well I won't tell you much but let's just say it really depends if he's the right one and if you're wiling to be patient with the relationship.

So now that i'm in my senior year here at Disney High, with Philip by my side the world of possibilites are endless.


	6. Chapter 5

Aladdin

Well I guess that's why it's called life for a reason.

Oh i'm sorry did you just came by?

Well if you did, i'm Aladdin the boyfriend of Jasmine, the son of Cassim and well also former lazyass.

Now before I get into my relationship with Jasmine, let's see how I made it from lazyass to hard worker here in Disney High.

Well it all began when I was born and well my dad never really had a chance to be there foe me and unfortunately my mother fell ill and died.

So I was forced to fend for myself and at first I thought it was just perfect.

That is until I realized something: if I don't go to school, I wouldn't make it far in life.

From that point forward, I decided to go to school.

At first I was well a lazyass and really didn't care about my work.

That is until one day everything would change for me.

It all began when the teachers were so fed up with my lack of participation that they threatened to kick me out and this time they weren't joking at all.

I knew that if I don't change my ways, I wouldn't be able to go far in life.

So I decided to end my lazyass days and get straight to work and well they didn't see it at first but when they did they knew I would have a chance in life.

Thankfully I made it through and I thought that was it.

Well apparently as it turns out, the experience that I got in school would help a whole lot when I came to Disney High and man this place was just absolutely crazy.

Of course I knew this was after all high school but honestly I thought I didn't have a purpose here.

That is until Jasmine came and needed help and from that point forward life would be just fine here.

Now when it came to Jasmine, well she was after all the daughter of Sultan so I knew she could be the one.

Of course she was a bit nervous around me bus as the time came, I earned her trust and ever since then I knew she was the one.

Even Sultan and get this Rajah likes me so even I knew I was the right one.

So now that i'm in my senior year here at Disney High, I knew graduating was something my parents would've seen a dream come true.


	7. Chapter 6

Belle

Books: without them we would never be the same.

Oh hi there did you just come by well in that case i'm Belle the daughter of Maurice and ex wife of The Prince.

Now to be honest coming to Disney High was well the right choice I made and well I wish the others would've wanted to see this.

So you're probably thinking what happened before I came here, well it wasn't easy but sometimes opening up is the right thing to do.

It all began when I was in the village with my father Maurice and well he was just being himself.

That is until he was missing so I searched for him and it turns out he was in The Beast's Castle.

Of course I knew I had to stay while my father went back to the village and well sure it was bullshit but there was no other option.

So yeah let's just say there was no option left at all.

Oh and usually I would tell you more but since this is about me at Disney High, let's just say being free from a curse can mean a whole lot.

So from that point, I thought everything was just perfect but however all that would change and not in a good way.

It all began when unfortunately The Prince suffered a heart attack and I knew there was no other option but to leave the castle.

I mean there was no other choice either leave or stay without any chance of freedom.

So when I officially left the castle, at first it was a bit different in the outside world.

But I knew I needed to find a purpose in life.

So when I heard that Disney High was looking for a new librarian, I instantly took the opportunity and believe it or not, I got the job.

Of course at first I was well getting used to it but when I got used to it, I knew this was the one for me.

Oh and I know the others would've love to see me today but i'm sure there doing okay out there without me.

So now that this job was the one for me, I knew coming here was the right choice.

Oh and even better Principal Haithi even thinks i'm the most trusted librarian in the whole school.

So it goes to show that sometimes finding a purpose in life can matter to not just you but for folks around here.


	8. Chapter 7

Hercules

Whew! I just killed it with my running.

Oh hi there did you just come to see me?

Well in case you didn't know who I am, i'm Hercules the son of Zeus and Hera.

So yeah let's just say being the son of a god can be crazy to some but to me i'm totally fine with it.

Now I know you're probably thinking how did the son of Zeus go to high school?

Well it wasn't easy but let's just say life sometimes doesn't got he way you wanted it to.

It all really began when I was born on Mount Olympus and well it was quite the place indeed.

I mean what other place would have the Greek Gods all together in one place?

Anyway, I was well stripped of my immortality when I was still a baby and usually I would tell you more but let's just say there's more to being a hero than the fame.

And so with Hades defeated, I well enjoyed life in the human world and at first I thought I was just perfect.

That is until I learned that I had the desire to run.

Now I know you think running does suck but honestly you just making up bullshit excuses and that's not cool.

But for me running pretty much helps me with my anger because well I can get irriated sometimes so that's why it matters to me.

So when I came to Disney High and got P.E. for a class, I knew that would be the class right for me.

Now when I was in the gym, well it was quite a decent sized gym.

I mean man the gym was the right place to have P.E.

So when the teacher would say "Time to run!" I well don't waste any time and get ready right away.

When we started, I was well right into it thanks to my training earlier on during the summer.

But here's the thing: just because I like to run doesn't mean the others would catch up.

And well usually I would be a jerk around them but instead I will help them keep going and they do thankfully.

So yeah let's just say a little encouragement can mean a lot to someone.

With that said, now that i'm in my senior year here at Disney High, I know that I will keep on running in the future.


	9. Chapter 8

Mulan

Man another year another adventure for me.

Oh hey there so you want to know what life is like here in good old Disney High huh?

Well you came to the right person and by the way i'm Mulan the daughter of Zhou and Li and girlfriend of Shang.

Now before I talk about what life is like in high school, well I should probably tell you about what life was like before high school and let's just say it was quite complicated.

It all began back in China and well I was just an average girl trying to honor my father.

So why join the army? Well it was because of my father and I love him a lot and I would anything to honor him.

Yeah I know for some it may seem crazy but for me he means much more.

Now usually I would tell you about my time in the Chinese Army, well there really isn't much but let's just say men aren't the only ones who can fight in war.

So when the battle was over, me and Shnag knew in order to have an education, we leave China for a better life.

Of course it wasn't easy to say goodbye to my old friends but honestly there really wasn't any choice at all.

So once we left China, we knew the best place to go for a good education is Disney High.

Once we finally came, Principal Haithi was there to introduce us to the school and honestly he knew this place really well so he was the right one to be with.

So when we were done, he then said "I know you two are not form here and yes I know the whole adjustment isn't easy but don't worry we don't rush at all just take your time and once you're used to it, then the possibilities are endless."

I will never forget those words at all.

But he was right at first it was a bit hard for us here but once the next year came, we knew this wasn't so bad after all.

So yeah let's just say the adjustment was well worth it.

And as for my relationship with Shang, well it's safe to say that we've got a future together and since this is our senior year here at Disney High, sometimes leaving your old home for a new home will be the right choice for you.


	10. Chapter 9

Shang

Man life can be quite different in a new place.

Oh i'm sorry did you just come here because you just read Mulan's story?

Well in case you were wondering, i'm Shang the son of General Li and the boyfriend of Mulan.

Now you already know that me and Mulan did leave China for a better education but here's my side of the story and well there's more to any story.

It all began when I was appointed as an army captain and well most folks back then thought I wasn't ready.

But my father knew I was the right choice and i'm thankful for him because without him, i' m nothing.

Now of course you would think having an army would easy but well as it turns out, it's not and let's just say sometimes they just need the right training.

Oh and well I was sexist because well women would never be in the army.

Well that is until Mulan arrived and well at first I was a bit hard on her but once she proved me wrong, she was the warrior I never thought would never impress not just me but the Emperor.

So with the Huns defeated, me and Mulan knew that in order to get the best education was to leave China.

Of course there really wasn't any choice at all and well also leaving behind our old friends was not that easy but we knew this was the only option for us.

So once we finally left China, the school that had the right education was Disney High and here's the thing: neither Mulan nor me have ever heard about Disney High at all.

Of course when we arrived, Principal Haithi was there to show us the place and man Mulan's right he did know the place really well and i'm glad he could show us the school and what classes we were going to.

But as you know we did struggle at first but once the next year came, we were able to make it through without worrying about this or that.

So yeah let's just say sure we may left our old home behind but at least this place was more important to us than ever before.

Honestly if my father was here right now, he would've been proud of me.

Now as for me and Mulan's relationship, well it did get better and since we're in our senior year at Disney High, the world is limitless with endless possibilities.


	11. Chapter 10

Elsa

Man another year in this school is well just fine for me.

Oh hi there I suppose you want to know what like is like here in Disney High.

Well i'm Elsa Anna's sister and the daughter of King Agnarr and Queen Iduna.

Now before I came to Disney High, well life in the castle was a bit complicated to say the less.

It all began when I was a little girl and well I had powers that I was unable to control.

Of course my parents left and unfortunately they died in the shipwreck.

It was quite possibly the hardest time me and Anna have ever been through.

So when it was time to be in the outside world, I knew it was going to be quite different.

But well usually I would tell you more but if you've by chance seen Frozen, then you know how it goes.

So now that I was the queen of Arendelle, life was going to be just fine.

But well we needed an education so me Anna Olaf Kristoff and Sven decided to leave Arendale but there really wasn't any choice left.

Once we finally came, we knew this place was quite interesting because of all the places we've ever been to none would compare to what Disney High is like.

I mean this place was quite unordinary and well it was hard at first.

But once we got used to it, we well knew this place was the place to be.

Now I had a secret that I never told Anna or anyone this but i'm gay.

I know now a days that well being a gay in high school is bad but here in Disney High, they accepted me for who I am: myself.

Well i'm currently looking for the right one for me and hopefully everything will be alright.

Now as for my relationship with my sister Anna, well ever since I came out our relationship got even better.

So now that i'm in my senior year here at Disney High, I now know that sometimes life can be the best if you want it to be.


	12. Chapter 11

Where Are They Now?

Well now that you heard their stories, here's where they are now today.

Philip and Aurora would later on graduate on Disney High make it through college get married and they are currently special needs class aides.

As for Aladdin and Jasmine well after surviving Disney High and college they would later on get married and they currently travel the world together and someday hope to have children.

Well even though he couldn't come back, Peter Pan was able to pass Disney High through getting home schooled and did make it through college. He currently lives in Neverland where he truly belongs.

Now for Belle well she wanted to explore more about the world. So she left the Disney High School Library and would later on become a librarian at The Disney Public Library where she will help you either find a book or need advice on life.

As for Hercules well once Disney High and college were done, he then became a star runner and would later on make it to the Disney Summer Olympics and would win 4 gold medals. He currently lives in DisneyTown as the fastest man in town.

For Mulan and Shang, well they would survive Disney High and college together and would later on get married and are expecting children in the future.

Now for Elsa Anna and her friends, they would make it through Disney High and college and would later on become gay activists for believing all gays matter and should have the same rights as a human.


	13. The End

The End

Well there you go and honestly i'm glad I was able to work on this while I could and man this means a lot to me.

Since I graduated high school, I knew doing this was needed but of course life was the reason and honestly waiting was the right thing I did because if I did this earlier I honestly didn't know what that version would be like.

So there you go and it goes to show that sometimes more than one perspective on high school can really matter.


End file.
